katnisseverdeenwattpadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Emment
Warning - May Contain Spoilers Book Appearences Little Lily Birth and Family Dio Emment is Calypsa Emment's older brother, and the eldest son of Gale Hawthorne. It is unknown who his mother is. Home Life Dio and Calypsa are known bullies of Lily Mellark, and it is suggested Dio may bully others too. Lily mentions that the last person that disagreed with Dio ended up with a broken arm. The siblings are, howeverm popular - or, at least people are too scared to disagree with them. The only other thing known about Dio is that their father must have trained him and his sister in archery because of how good they are when Lily sees them shoot. It is unknown whether they were trained in anything else, such as snares or edible plants. The 100th Hunger Games - Little Lily Reaping During the Reaping, Dio is entered into the Games as the brother of Calypsa. He is also happy to be chosen, smiling and acting just how a Career would. However, he refuses to acknowledge Lily, whereas Calypsa pushes past her. District Token It is unknown whether he has a District Token, or what it is if he does have one. Opening Ceremony It is unknown what Dio did or wore during the Opening Ceremony, but he was one of the tributes that gave Lily and Caleb a hostile look when it was clear they outshone them all. Training It is unknown what Dio studied in training, but it is assumed he showed off his archery skills to intimidate the other tributes. Private Session It is assumed that during his private session, Dio showed off his archery skills. Whatever he did, he managed to score 9. Interview During his interview, Dio is described as acting a ruthless killing machine, same as his sister. Games At the initial Bloodbath, Dio may or may not have gone in for supplies. It is known that Lily and Calypsa get the only two bows and quivers, so Dio did not get one. He may have, however, gotten a sword or a backpack before running off with his sister. They hid on the mountain, camping above Willow and Pedro. On the second day, when Caleb and Lily find Willow and Pedro, Calypsa and Dio attack them, hoping to take down the fierce competitors. Dio has a bow, and it is assumed he made this because it doesn't look like the best weapon the Capitol would give him. He also has a sword, because when Lily severs his bow string with one of her arrows, he charges at her drawing the sword from his belt. Pedro charges towards him, saying he is going to take down the fiercest competitor. Death Dio was fighting with Pedro, a boy from District 5, when Caleb told Lily to shoot Dio and end the fight. Lily does, and kills Dio instantly, but not before Dio fatally injured Pedro. Overall, Dio place 22nd of of 48. Trivia - Things The Book Didn't Tell You *Dio was originally asked to join the Careers, but he refused when they wouldn't let Calypsa join too. However, after Dio's death, Calypsa does team up with the Careers, but it is unknown why they let her. *Dio didn't show off his archery in his Private Session, because he knew Lily and Calypsa would have done it, and he wanted to be different. Instead, he showed off with a sword, a weapon he actually felt more comfortable with but wasn't as good with.